1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for monitoring room activity including monitoring food tray activity in which a sensor detects the presence or absence of a food tray in a hallway, such as in a hotel or motel and monitoring of door lock, door tag and room information. (i.e., Temperature, humidity, light info, Minibar status etc.).
2. Background of the Invention
Typically, food is delivered on trays to patrons in rooms of hotels by room service. Conventionally, after the patron has finished the food, the tray holding the used dishes and any uneaten food is placed in the hallway. Thereafter, the tray is picked up at some point by housekeeping or room service. The disadvantage of this method is that housekeeping or room service are unaware when the patron has finished the meal and do not know when to pick up the tray from outside the patron's room. Accordingly, it can be several hours before the tray is picked up resulting in unsightly trays being in the hallways and observed by other patrons of the hotel, as well as uneaten food having the possibility of spoiling and drawing pests or rodents.
Conventional electronic door locks used in a hotel typically are stand alone battery powered devices. Each door lock contains a sequence of lock codes. The sequence advances when an expired card is swiped or a new card is inserted. The lock can log when a guest, maid or other hotel employee has entered the room. Conventional hotel door locks are not wired to the systems at the front desk. Therefore, if a card is lost and a new card is issued, the room remains unprotected until the new card is inserted into the lock and it resets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,703 describes a method and apparatus for a guest having a valid general purpose credit card to register at a place of lodging having a computer, and which uses the general purpose credit card as a key to the assigned room. The method involves the inserting of a general purpose credit card into a card reader of a guest accessible registration terminal, the card reader reading the credit card information and delivering the information to a computer. The computer stores the card information, and the terminal, by means of registration software obtains further information from the guest, assigns the guest a room, and informs the guest of the room assignment, after which the credit card becomes a key to the guest room. When the credit card is inserted in the proper card reader at the assigned guest room door, the computer will actuate the lock and allow the guest access. A paging transmitter forwards information wirelessly from the computer to a paging receiver electrically connected to the card reader of the assigned room.
It is desirable to provide a room information system for monitoring food tray activity, lock status, door tag and room information wherein such system can alert a central location.